Magia i Krew: Rozdział XIV
"Zimowe słońce" - pierwszy rozdział Sagi Zimowego Słońca. Rozdział poprzedni / Strona główna serii / Rozdział następny ---- Część I: Spotkanie po latach Zimowe słońce wybiło się ponad horyzont miasta Urbem. Jego promienie pięknie rozbłyskiwały się we wszechobecnym śniegu. Był to pierwszy raz od kilku lat, kiedy zima uderzyła na dobre w tych stronach. Zazwyczaj najniższe temperatury sięgały zaledwie pięciu stopni powyżej zera i przypominały jesień w Riffautae; tym razem temperatura spadła do dziesięciu stopni poniżej zera. Woda zamarzała wręcz natychmiastowo i wszystkim było zimno, narzekał jednak na to mało kto. Dzieci bawiły się w śnieżnym puchu, który odgarnięty od ulic i chodników tworzył zaspy, w których wyryte tunele stawały się domami młodocianych obywateli miasta na czas zabawy, która kończyła się odmrożeniem sobie uszu lub wrzaskiem rodziców. Nawet Dragonom spodobała się ta zabawa - wliczając w to także magów ognia, Luka i Adriana. Oni znaleźli bowiem świetny sposób na wspólną zabawę z Xandredem i Peterem. Jedna strona topiła śnieg, druga tworzyła i w ten sposób toczyli między sobą wojnę. Jak jednak doszło do tej anomalii pogodowej? Powód był wręcz banalnie prosty - Clarze i Yarato zachciało się zimna, więc poprosili jeszcze Viridi i Petera o pomoc i wspólnie udało im się wytworzyć takie warunki. Mieli świadomość, że taka pogoda nie utrzyma się zbyt długo, gdyż najtrwalszym przedmiotem magicznym, którego mogli użyć do przemiany aury okazał się być losowy kamień wyrwany wcześniej z chodnika. Zdarzały się jednak osoby, którym ta pogoda nie była w smak - byli to zazwyczaj starzy nudziarze, którzy zamiast się ślizgać na lodzie wpadali w poślizg, po czym łamali sobie nogi i popadali w jeszcze większą osteoporozę niż wcześniej, o ile było to w ogóle możliwe. Inną grupą niezadowolonych byli pracownicy, którym geniusze z Rady Magii, zatrudnieni do odgarniania śniegu wrzucili cały puch prosto na drzwi ich domów lub miejsc pracy. Viridi udawała zaś, że o niczym nie wie. Przecież Dragoni nie są na tyle dobrzy w magicznej zabawie, by po prostu stworzyć sobie zimę, nieprawdaż? Argumentacja dawała radę z racji tego, że Kiba udawała osiemnastolatkę - czyli osobę dorosłą! Tego nikt nie mógł podważyć, bo nikt nie znał lepiej jej wieku od niej samej. ---- - Berek! - krzyknęła Amalia, klepiąc Mei w plecy, po czym natychmiastowo ruszyła do ucieczki. Nie była jednak przez nią goniona od razu - panna Tanaki wolała ruszyć za Niki, która biegała wolniej od Ami oraz była bliżej jej. Okazało się jednak, że szybki bieg na lodzie wcale nie jest prosty i próbując dorwać swoją koleżankę, Mei wywinęła orła na lodzie w taki sposób, że upadek skończyła w jednej z zasp, ku uciesze bawiących się ludzi i postronnych gapiów. Nieczęsto widywało się nastolatkę z głową w śniegu. Yarato zaś zapragnął śniegu by powitać swoją przyjaciółkę z Yoroshi, Lirię - którą Wy, drodzy czytelnicy poznaliście już wcześniej - w swym mieście, którego obywatelem stał się już oficjalnie, gdy omyłkowo uderzył burmistrza patelnią. Ten chciał więc odszkodowania, a gdy okazało się, że nie może egzekwować takich rzeczy od ludzi spoza miasta, uznał, że Shiri pochodzi z miasta i wpisał to w papiery, a następnie kazał gildii Dragon Tale płacić, czego oni nie zrobili. Wtedy sprawa ucichła. Liria miała przyjechać wraz z El Vulcanicą na obchody nowego roku. Plan był prosty - rozkręcić największą imprezę sylwestrową w Urbem kiedykolwiek. By było to możliwe, artysta ze stolicy przygotował dodatkowe dwa wzmacniacze takiej samej wielkości jak te, których używał standardowo, a do przewozu tychże czterech monstrum wynajął ośmiu dorożkarzy. Sam zaś pojechał na motocyklu, zabierając Lirię ze sobą. Na rynku w mieście zaczęła zbierać się gawiedź oglądająca nowego artystę w mieście, artystę zupełnie innego niż wszyscy pozostali i zupełnie innego niż El Vulcanica. Tą osobą był Inuictus Rex, który postanowił wykorzystać lód i swą kreatywność - poprosił Xandreda o gigantyczną bryłę lodu na samym środku miasta, tam, gdzie kiedyś była fontanna, ale Adrian Dragneel z Asią Dahaką omyłkowo wysadzili ją w powietrze. Gdy już dostał swoje kilka metrów sześciennych zamarzniętego lodu, kupił piłę motorową i zaczął w niej rzeźbić. Oczywiście kantował w tym co robił. Jego Magia Obserwacji pozwalała mu na przewidywanie następstw kilkudziesięciu ruchów piły naprzód, przez co popełnienie jakiegokolwiek błędu było kwestią niemożliwą; a zasadniczo byłoby, gdyby nie Matsu, który widząc że jego przyjaciel się stara dopracować jeden z detali dłoni rzucił w niego dziesięciokilogramową śnieżką prosto w twarz. Tego już magia obserwacji Rexa nie przewidziała, a rzeźbiona postać utraciła końcówkę palca, zaburzając artyście całą jego koncepcję. Oczywiście Inuictus się nie gniewał, tylko uknuł genialny plan zemsty, który miał zamiar wcielić w życie jak tylko skończy rzeźbić. ---- Anomalia pogodowa pochłonęła życie miasta do tego stopnia, że nikt nie spostrzegł faktu, że słońce zamarło na horyzoncie. Po prostu wisiało sobie w jednym miejscu od dwóch dni. Oczywiście ci, którzy się spostrzegli nie wiedzieli kto to zrobił, mogli jedynie podejrzewać o to Viridi, lecz ona mówiła, że to nie jej sprawka - więc czemu mieli jej nie wierzyć? Przecież była dorosła... a przynajmniej za taką się podawała. Shiri tymczasem przygotowywał się na spotkanie z dawną znajomą, Yiką Lairu, która mieszkała na obrzeżach miasta, poza murami wydzielającymi centrum. Miał iść wraz z Viridi, ta jednak strasznie się ociągała, więc przygotowywania Yarato wyglądały tak, że po prostu rzucał się śnieżkami z innymi dziećmi. Nie używał swojej magii - byłoby to przecież oszustwo, a wtedy mógłby dostać bana. Wybiła godzina dwudziesta trzecia - albo po prostu ktoś rzucił śnieżką na tyle mocno w tarczę zegara na ratuszu, że ta się przesunęła - gdy wreszcie Kiba była gotowa na podróż, która miała trwać całe dziesięć minut w jedną stronę. Trwała jednak pół godziny, z racji tego że oboje zaczęli się bawić śniegiem, bezwzględnie używając przy tym magii. Musieli jednak uważać na postronne budynki - nikt bowiem nie chciał zginąć w tak piękne dni. Piździło jak w Kieleckiem. Gdyby nie wspólna znajoma, Yarato i Yika mogliby mijać się na ulicy praktycznie codziennie, nie poznając w sobie dawnego znajomego; osoby, z którą kiedyś spędzało się dziesiątki, a nawet setki godzin bawiąc się na osiedlu Satori, rzucając w siebie piaskiem i oblewając wodą. Drzwi mieszkania otworzyła piękna i niska brunetka, nieco przypominająca swoją urodę Lirię. Nie zgadzał się tylko ubiór i kolor włosów. - Shiri? Hej! - dziewczyna przytuliła się do swego przyjaciela sprzed lat - Ile ja cię już nie widziałam? Martwiłam się strasznie czy poza miastem cię wilki nie zjedzą... czy coś - mówiła, nie przerywając uścisku. - Cześć, cześć - na twarzy chłopaka pojawił się lekki rumieniec, który wychwyciła Viridi, uśmiechając się na ten widok. - Nadal jesteś silna, możesz przestać mnie gnieść? - spytał się w żartobliwy sposób. - Nic nie dojrzałeś, odkąd miałeś sześć lat - zaśmiała się Yika, po czym zamknęła drzwi budynku z powrotem na klucz. - Chodźcie do środka, czujcie się jak u siebie w domu... Yarato? Znalazłeś już sobie jakiś dom? - Nadal nie. W papierach pisze, że mieszkam pod mostem, a mieszkam... co noc gdzie indziej. - odpowiedział Shiri, odstawiając zdjęte już przez siebie buty w wyznaczone do tego miejsce, po czym wszedł do środka. Wnętrze było dość nowoczesne i bardzo przestronne, wystrojone minimalistycznie, acz niczego w środku nie brakowało i panował miły, domowy klimat, który jeszcze bardziej dodawał nastroju zimowemu słońcu wpadającego przez wszystkie okna skierowane na północ. - I mimo tego zaprosił do siebie dziewczynę, hihi - wtrąciła się Viridi, otwierając drzwi do pokoju Yiki. W środku czekały już na gości chipsy, tymbarki i dużo wołowiny. - Jejku, ile dobra! Sama piekłaś mięso? - zdziwiła się Kiba. - Pamiętałam, że Yarato jadł takie rzeczy, gdy jeszcze był dzieciakiem... znaczy, rodzice mi przypomnieli. W każdym razie tak, robiłam sama. Siadajcie, rozgośćcie się - odpowiedziała Yika, odsuwając Shiremu krzesło, by usiadł, za co ten grzecznie podziękował. - Chcesz, to jedz, nie przejmuj się. - dodała. - Skoro tak mówisz... - chłopak uśmiechnął się i sięgnął po najbardziej apetycznie wyglądający kawałek mięsa, po czym zaczął jeść. Podane było tak, jak być powinno - można było je ze spokojem chwycić w dłonie i nie przejmować się ociekającym tłuszczem ani sokiem; a jednak wnętrze było mięciutkie i soczyste. Yarato od razu zachwycił się smakiem i konsystencją dania. - Ładnie nam wyszedł plan stworzenia małej zimy, nieprawdaż? - Yika zagadała do Viridi, która obserwowała przez okno bawiące się dzieci, nieraz gubiące się w labiryncie śnieżnych tuneli, które same wykopały. - Pięknie. Swoją drogą, młody, to ona też się przyczyniła. Tylko ona jedna potrafi zatrzymać słońce na tak długi czas na horyzoncie - powiedziała Kiba, patrząc na Yarato, który zacięcie jadł mięso. Mimo tego, wyglądał bardzo kulturalnie i przyzwoicie. -'' Gracias''! - odpowiedział chłopak, patrząc na Yikę, która dopiero teraz sama się dosiadła do stołu i chwyciła za miseczkę z chipsami. Chrupnęła jednego z nich i jako odpowiedź zwyczajnie się uśmiechnęła. Rozmowa szybko zeszła na tematy, których można się było spodziewać - Shiri wypytywał Yikę o to, co robiła przez ostatnie lata, a ona jego. Nie umniejszało to jednak roli Viridi w tej rozmowie, która nieraz miała nawet więcej do powiedzenia niż ktokolwiek z tej dwójki. Wnętrze pokoju, w którym siedzieli było bardzo jasne - światło padało z okna bezpośrednio na białe ściany, które odbijały je w znacznym stopniu; fakt, że pokój był w większości pustą przestrzenią potęgował odczucie bycia w miejscu dużym, przestronnym i ciepłym - mimo, iż było w sumie ciasno, a z zewnątrz wiało chłodem. ---- Tej nocy Yarato zasnął u swej przyjaciółki, jednakże w oddzielnym pokoju, ku niezadowoleniu użytkownika AdiFire, przez co do niczego nie doszło. Przez noc słońce ruszyło się zaledwie o osiem stopni na horyzoncie, a temperatura praktycznie nie zmieniała się przez cały ten czas. Shiri obudził się o godzinie dwunastej, po czym spojrzał na kalendarz, wskazujący trzydziesty pierwszy grudnia. Przypomniał sobie, że za dwie godziny musi wyjść naprzeciw Lirii i El Vulcanica by pomóc im w przygotowaniu imprezy noworocznej. Szybko wstał z łóżka, odnalazł Yikę i podziękował jej za gościnę. Wspólnie zjedli śniadanie, po czym chłopak wyszedł, czule żegnając się ze swoją przyjaciółką i zostawiając jej zaproszenie na imprezę, która miała odbyć się na rynku. - Cholera, na rynku! Muszę zabrać stamtąd jakoś rzeźbę Rexa, żeby nikt jej omyłkowo nie uszkodził! - pomyślał chłopak, po czym udał się w tamtą stronę. Na miejscu rzeźby jednak nie było - w nocy bowiem Dragoni przenieśli ją niedaleko Tawerny Pióro Feniksa, gdzie, jak uważali, było jej miejsce. Rzeźba przedstawiała Chloe i Petera, który nie miał palca, stawiających opór Arileo Sarothowi. ---- Część II - Nowy Rok Dorożkarze wjechali do miasta jeszcze przed przybyciem El Vulcanica i Lirii, czekali więc w wyznaczonym wcześniej miejscu, to jest: nieopodal sklepu "Pod Bydlakiem Śmierdzielem". Nie zdejmowali gigantycznych wzmacniaczy ze swych dorożek - obawiali się bowiem, że mogą je uszkodzić, a wtedy nie otrzymali by zapłaty za tak długą i męczącą podróż. Muzyk ze swoją przyjaciółką dotarli dosłownie kwadrans po nich, po czym gdy zostali powitani przez Shirego... - GodZilla, co tam u ciebie, stary? Kopę lat! - krzyknął Yarato, wyciągając dłoń do piątaka z El Vulcanicą; zaraz później przybili żółwika, sztamę, misiaka i kilka innych niezrozumiałych pozycji powitalnych. Artysta odpowiedział mu krótko - zajebiście. - Liria, kruszynko ty mała, co słychać w wielkim mieście? - Shiri nie przestawał się witać. Przytulił się ze swoją o wiele niższą przyjaciółką, musiał więc się nieco schylić by jej twarz nie wylądowała dokładnie pod jego twarzą. - Młody, wielkoludzie - zaśmiała się dziewczyna, przerywając przytulenie, po czym standardowo na przywitanie pacnęła mu w twarz, śmiejąc się; on odwzajemnił ten śmiech, wziął ją na ręce i rzucił wprost na El Vulcanicę, który złapał ją i postawił z powrotem na ziemię. ...po czym gdy zostali powitani przez Shirego wzięli się za zdejmowanie wzmacniaczy i przygotowywanie warunków. Wszędzie był śnieg, a sprzęt musiał być osłoniony przed wodą, toteż Yarato używając swej magii odśnieżył całe centrum miasta, zaś zebrany puch pozostawił wiszący w powietrzu w postaci sopelków. Wyglądało to niesamowicie, lecz nie mogło utrzymać się długo bez pomocy kogoś, kto lepiej zna się na działaniu śniegu - Clary Williams. W czasie gdy DJ GodZilla (to jest: El Vulcanica) przenosił wzmacniacze i ustawiał je we właściwym miejscu a Liria zajmowała się okablowaniem tego wszystkiego, podłączając sieć przewodów a to do mikserów, a to do kontaktów w sklepie "Pod Bydlakiem Śmierdzielem", Yarato poszedł poprosić ją o pomoc. Nie miał jednak zielonego pojęcia gdzie może ona być, poszedł więc po Rexa, którego magia mogła mu w tym pomóc. Pewnym było, że Inuictus znów rzeźbi w lodzie, a skoro tak - to jest gdzieś niedaleko budynku gildii. Tak też było; na powitanie, Shiri rzucił w niego dziesięciokilogramową śnieżką w tył głowy, przez co ten na chwile wytrącił piłę motorową z równowagi i odciął rzeźbionej postaci trzy palce. - Kurwa, młody! Przez ciebie odciąłem młodemu kawałek ręki... no, właściwie sam sobie odciąłeś. Czego potrzebujesz? - spytał się Rex z początku w złości, szybko jednak ochłonął gdy zdał sobie sprawę jak natychmiastowo zadziałała karma w tym przypadku. - Sorki Rexu, potrzebuję Clarę na pilnie. Mógłbyś mi ją namierzyć? - spytał się Shiri łagodnie, uważnie przyglądając się rzeźbie nadal tworzonej przez Rexa. W bryle lodu było już widać jego oraz El Vulcanicę wspólnie tańczących; połowa rzeźby była jednak nadal nie dokończona. - Swoją drogą, to ja nie mam tak dużego nosa. - dodał żartobliwie. - Jest tak duży, bo ciągle kłamiesz, nawet, gdy chodzi o jego rozmiar - odpowiedział z wymuszoną, śmiertelną powagą Rex, po czym sam zaczął się z tego śmiać. - Czekaj, znajdę ci tą Clarę, czegokolwiek tam chcesz... - dodał z uśmiechem, po czym odłożył piłę mechaniczną i skupił się na namierzeniu swojej przyjaciółki. Szybko wyczuł jej energię. - Bawi się z Lukiem i Chloe, są teraz na ulicy Stradomskiego... tylko uważaj, panuje tam interesująca zamieć. Nie odmroź sobie uszu - powiedział z dziwną przekorą, patrząc na ubiór Shirego i porównując go ze swoim. Yarato ubrany był w krótki rękaw, szorty i adidasy, zaś Rex miał dwie czapki, szal, grubą zimową kurtkę i dwie pary spodni, by było mu cieplej. Nie przejął się jednak potencjalną chorobą przyjaciela na poważnie, ufał mu, przynajmniej jeśli chodziło o jego poczucie temperatury. - Dzięki Rex. Powodzenia w rzeźbie, zapowiada się super. Potem może pomogę ci ją przestawić! Cześć! - krzyknął Shiri i zaczął biec po Clarę, czując, że wiszące nad centrum śniegowe sople mogą nie utrzymać się jeszcze zbyt długo. ---- Na ulicy Stradomskiego faktycznie panowała interesująca zamieć. Clara używała prawie całej potęgi swej magii, zaś Luke i Niki próbowali jakoś kontrować ten śnieg nie używając za dużo magii; oboje byli bowiem silniejsi od Clary, jeśli chodzi o siłę magiczną. Byłoby to po prostu niesprawiedliwe. Yarato przerwał im zabawę w najbardziej perfidny sposób w jaki potrafił - zatrzymał zamieć całkowicie, po czym całą hałdą śniegu trzepnął Luka, jako maga ognia, w twarz. Trochę się z tego pośmiał wraz z Niki oraz Clarą, potem jednak przeszedł do rzeczy. - Hej, potrzebuję twojej pomocy przy organizacji imprezy. Mała rzecz, okej? - spytał się Clary dyskretnie, unikając ognistych pocisków Luka, który ten zaczął w niego strzelać w przypływie złości... i dobrej zabawy jednocześnie. - Hm? Co konkretnie? - odparła krótko dziewczyna. Zainteresowała się, co takiego Yarato może od niej chcieć. - O wystrój. Chcemy lewitujące sople śniegu - nie lodu, śniegu - ładniej bowiem w nim rozprasza się światło. Ta forma wody to raczej twoja dziedzina, nieprawdaż? - mówiąc to, Shiri znów buchnął w Luka ogromnym pokładem zimnego puchu, ten jednak spalił go i zaczął coś krzyczeć, a Niki zaczęła się z niego podśmiewać. - Ah, pewnie. Przyda mi się nawet mały odpoczynek od tej zabawy. Luke, Niki - zostawiamy was samych, nie róbcie nic zbereźnego! - krzyknęła do nich Clara, a krzyczeć musiała by zagłuszyć wrzaski Reyesa, który w przypływie emocji zaczął opowiadać jakiego by zjadł kotleta i dlaczego akurat de volaille. ---- Gdy już dotarli do centrum miasta, a Clara zauważyła dzieło Yarato, od razu zrozumiała czemu wybrali akurat śnieg. Wraz z układem architektury i hałdami śniegu poza odśnieżonym centrum, tworzył on przepiękne połączenie. Nie pytając się o nic więcej użyła jednego ze swych zaklęć by zatrzymać puch w powietrzu. Nieco przeraziła ją wielkość wzmacniaczy, zapytała się więc czy bas nie uszkodzi przypadkiem szyb okolicznych budynków, odpowiedź była jednak zaskakująca. - W ramach pakietu zamontowaliśmy wszędzie szyby pancerne, a nawet wzmocniliśmy ściany. Znaczy, Matsu tu przechodził i stwierdził że wzmocni, żeby coś nie upadło - odpowiedział spokojnie El Vulcanica, bawiąc się mikserem. Przeprowadzał próbę jakości muzyki na swoich słuchawkach; Liria w tym czasie podeszła do Yarato i zaczęli rozmawiać o jakiś głupotach, jak to mieli w zwyczaju. - Okej, a co ze słuchem ludzi? Nikt nie utraci przez tą moc? - dopytywała się Clara, troskliwa o zachowanie bezpieczeństwa na imprezie. Jej również zależało na tym by ten wieczór i ta noc były wyjątkowe, a wejście w rok Y350 było czymś, co zapamięta do końca życia - nie chciała więc, by komukolwiek stała się krzywda. - Spokojnie. U mnie na faveli puszczam 140dB, tutaj rzucę zaledwie 125 na początek, żebyście oswoili się z prawdziwym brzmieniem muzy. Te cacuszka umożliwiają nawet 160, ale wtedy u mnie na chacie to budynki się osuwają... - odpowiedział El Vulcanica, zdejmując na chwilę słuchawki. Clara była jedną z pierwszych dziewczyn, które zainteresowała strona techniczna jego pracy, była też piekielnie ładna i trochę wpadła mu w poko. - Hm. A co z wygłuszeniem u ludzi, którzy nie będą chcieli się bawić? - Clara nie przestała interesować się tego typu sprawami, obróciła się jednak na chwilę, słysząc głośne, wspólne słowo dźwig wypowiedziane przez Lirię i Yarato. - Mają problem. - krótko odpowiedział artysta, znów zakładając słuchawki. Odłączył jeden z przewodów w mikserze i podpiął pod launchpad, po czym zaczął na nim grać. - Haha, cioty będą miały problem - zaśmiała się szczerze Clara. Nie było jej żal ludzi, którzy nie chcieli się bawić. - Daj posłuchać. - dodała; El Vulcanica stwierdził że ma poczekać, po czym podpiął ogromne wzmacniacze pod główny regulator i ustawił dźwięk na 70 dB, po czym zaczął grać "Till it's Over" Tristama & Brakena, co zdecydowanie spodobało się Clarze i wszystkim innym, którzy tam byli. Czas do wieczora upłynął bardzo szybko i nim ktokolwiek się zorientował wybiła godzina dwudziesta druga - czas na rozpoczęcie właściwej balangi. W centrum zebrała się naprawdę duża grupa ludzi, około dziesięciu tysięcy, w tym wszyscy Dragoni. Licznik decybeli wzmacniaczy wskazywał 125 i wszyscy czekali, aż muzyka buchnie z tych czterech potworów. ----- Czy jesteście gotowi na największą imprezę, bibę tak wielką, jakiej jeszcze Urbem nie widziało? Czy jesteście gotowi poczuć poranne życie faveli, gdy El Vulcanica rzuca biciwem? Czy jesteście gotowi bawić się tu jak tylko długo potraficie? - padły pytania, które wybuchły z głośników wprost na nieprzystosowane uszy mieszkańców. Na każde pytanie padła jedna odpowiedź: tak. - Zatem wszyscy w górę ręce i zaczynamy! Oto nadchodzi prawdziwa muzyka, coś, na co czekaliście, a na pierwszy ogień idzie utwór zespołu Knife Party - Superstar! - krzyknął artysta i cały tłum jednogłośnie zaczął się wydzierać. Muzyka buchnęła a tłum ruszył w chaotyczny tan. Ludzie byli jednak jeszcze za mało wyluzowani i za bardzo trzeźwi, by móc bawić się tak, jak było to zaplanowane; El Vulcanica spodziewał się jednak tego, więc zachowywał najlepsze muzyczne kąski na koniec. Stał na wcześniej przygotowanej scenie i puszczał najlepszą muzykę w mieście. Nadszedł czas dropu i Rex ujawnił swój kolejny talent, którego wcześniej nikt się po nim nie spodziewał, nigdy też nie mówił o nim Dragonom - zrobił improwizowany dance! Był on tak dobry, że gdy El Vulcanica poznał, że tańczący to jeden z Dragonów, zapytał się o jego imię, a gdy wszyscy zaczęli krzyczeć "Rex! Rex!", on również się dołączył. Zabawa trwała tak przez minutę aż do końca utworu, po którym nastąpiła mała zmiana klimatu - czas na Skrillexa i jego słynny Bangarang. Tym razem do Rexa dołączyła się Liria, ciągnąc za sobą Yarato. Jej taniec był na poziomie ciut wyższym niż ten Inuictusa, nie umniejszając jego roli w zabawie; Shiri nie był w tym zaś w ogóle dobry, lecz dobrze się bawił. Wydzielona przez tłum część parkietu szybko została zdominowana przez robiących przeróżny syf Dragonów, zaś pod koniec utworu Adrian i Luke zrobili ogniste fajerwerki. W ten sposób czas upływał aż do momentu, gdy zostało pięć minut do północy. El Vulcanica zarzucił wtedy spokojną nutą na przywitanie Nowego Roku i zabrzmiał znany utwór "Faded" Alana Walkera. Tłum zagęścił się i czekał na nadejście roku Y350. Utwór minął szybko i zapadła chwila ciszy, a zaraz po niej odliczanie sekund do północy. Dziesięć, dziewięć, osiem... Liria rzuciła się w objęcia Yarato, a on z chęcią objął też ją. Nowy Rok zaczął się dla nich tym właśnie gestem, zaś gdy już odliczanie się skończyło i poszła salwa fajerwerk w ciemność nocy (Yika w międzyczasie wyłączyła dzień), dwoje młodzieńców przeżyło swój pierwszy pocałunek ku wrzawie tłumu, którą zapoczątkował nikt inny, niż Adrian Dragneel. Później okazało się, że nie oni jedni z Dragonów mieli rozpocząć ten rok miłością. ---- Część III - Płomień szczęścia Minęła noc. Yarato obudził się w pokoiku wyznaczonym mu przez gildię. Miał zakwasy na nogach i zdarte gardło. Z trudem wywlókł się z łóżka, przetarł zmęczone oczy i wyjrzał przez okno. Nadal było pełno śniegu, a słońce wskazywało południe. Zegar wskazywał jednak godzinę szesnastą - była więc szesnasta, bo położenie słońca było przekłamane przez magię Yiki. Ze spokojem wstał i skierował swe kroki do Tawerny Pióro Feniksa, położonej dwadzieścia metrów od jego mieszkania. Tam zamówił sobie dużego burgera i sok pomarańczowy. W lokalu nie było nikogo z Dragonów, a tym bardziej spoza tej ekipy. Yarato jadł powoli i delektował się każdym kęsem, wyglądał nieco na skacowanego, ale taki nie był. Kac morderca dopadł jednak Petera, który gdy tylko dowiedział się od Mei, że najlepszym rozwiązaniem jest duża ilość wody, zaczął tworzyć lód tylko po to, by go zjadać. Poprzedniego wieczora dużo wypili także Rex, Chloe, Asia, Adrian, Luke, Xandred, Amalia i Viridi, nawet sam lider gildii, Takeshi był na niezłym rauszu. Następnego dnia jednak nikt z nich nie obudził się na kacu - przeżywali już nie takie maratony, zwłaszcza po świętowaniu ukończenia porządnej misji. ---- Luke dokładnie wyszorował zęby i wyszedł ze swego mieszkania, po czym poszedł szukać Niki. Wydawało mu się, że początek nowego roku to dobry moment na początek nowego związku. Rex pomógł mu w poszukiwaniach, mówiąc mu, gdzie ona jest, a także gdzie jest najlepsza kwiaciarnia w mieście. Tego dnia Inuictus nie miał siły rzeźbić w lodzie - dwie rzeźby w zupełności mu i tak wystarczały. Adrian, nie mogąc znaleźć sobie ciekawszego zajęcia, poszedł daleko poza miasto by trenować swój atak, którego użył na Aridu. Nazwał go "Wspaniałym Cięciem Smoka Ognistego Feniksa". Podobny plan na spędzenie dnia wybrał Xandred - udał się nad pobliskie jezioro, gdzie próbował zwiększyć swój limit kontrolowanej wody. Nadal jej tworzenie i zamrażanie szło mu lepiej, niż kontrola, mimo, iż dużo trenował tę sztukę z Yarato. Niki otworzyła drzwi Reyesowi, który już na powitanie wręczył jej kwiaty, mówiąc jej, że to prezent od serca. Jak każda kobieta, tak i ona ucieszyła się na widok pięknego, różanego bukietu. Chwilę później oboje znaleźli się w pokoju, gdzie wcześniej Niki czytała książkę przegryzając chrupkami kukurydzianymi. Luke miał problem, by przełamać pierwsze lody w sobie i powiedzieć, co do niej czuje, lecz po chwili rozmowy, która i tak zmierzała do wyznania uczuć, powiedział co miał. - Słuchaj, ja nie wiem jak ci to powiedzieć, ale... no cóż, chyba się w tobie zakochałem. I to na dobre. - powiedział nieco zmieszany, a na jego twarzy pojawił się niemały rumieniec. Chwila, w której Niki myślała jak mu odpowiedzieć, o mało nie przyniosła mu zawału serca, a gdy dziewczyna zachichotała, czuł, że za chwilę umrze. - Słodki jesteś, Luke. U mnie to nie takie proste, ale chyba też coś do ciebie czuję. - odpowiedziała mu po chwili, na co chłopak odetchnął z ulgą. Dziewczyna usiadła blisko niego i objęła go. - W sumie to już od dawna, ale jestem ciut zbyt nieśmiała... - również zarumieniła się, na co Luke zareagował jedynie prostym uśmiechem. - Jesteś cudowna. - powiedział nieco lakonicznie chłopak, po czym gdy spróbował pocałować ją w policzek, ta sprytnie obróciła głowę i ich wargi zetknęły się, ku niemałemu zaskoczeniu Luka. Nie był to jego pierwszy pocałunek - miał dziewczynę już wcześniej, lecz i tak nie mógł przewidzieć takiego obrotu zdarzeń. - Dziękuję. - krótko odpowiedziała dziewczyna po zakończonym pocałunku, po czym sięgnęła po chrupka. Patrzała głęboko w oczy Reyesowi, w nich nie zobaczyła jednak nic specjalnego. Nadal wypełniał je ten sam żywy ogień co zawsze. ---- Liria spotkała się z Shirim około godziny osiemnastej. Spędzali czas tak, jak zazwyczaj na faveli, o ile nie imprezowali - siedzieli na dachu jednego z budynków, obserwowali otoczenie i rozmawiali ze sobą. Tym razem wybrali o wiele mniej uczęszczane miejsce i nie zaprosili do siebie nikogo. Chcieli pozostać sami, nie oddawali się jednak sobie całkowicie. Nieco martwiła ich wizja związku w rozłące, za niedługo bowiem dziewczyna musiała wracać do Yoroshi, a nie chciała oddzielać Shirego od pierwszego miejsca, w którym faktycznie dał radę się osiedlić na dłużej. Uzgodnili między sobą, że w miarę możliwości będą spotykać się co dwa tygodnie. Dla ich obu był to pierwszy związek - Shiri był pierwszą osobą dla Lirii, wobec której ona w ogóle była w stanie się otworzyć. Ten układ nie był dla nich idealnym, lecz i tak byli szczęśliwi, że mieli się nawzajem. Słońce zachodziło bardzo powoli i zdawało się, że jutro z wieczora wreszcie zajdzie, a dni wrócą do normy. Chcąc nie chcąc, Shiri musiał pogodzić się z faktem, że zimowe słońce nie będzie panować wiecznie... ---- Asia dopadła Adriana, gdy ten trenował, a dokładniej po prostu podeszła do niego i zaczęła rozmowę. Ten zaś widząc ją przerwał na chwile swoje ćwiczenia i skupił się na rozmowie. Wspólnie usiedli pod jednym z drzew, Dragneel odpoczywał, a Dahaka spoglądała na zniszczenia terenu, które spowodował jego trening. - Całkiem nieźle ci tu musiało iść, co nie? - zapytała się. W jej głosie było coś nietypowego, była w nim lekka nuta czegoś, czego nigdy nie okazywała. A przynajmniej nie celowo. - Nie da się ukryć, że jest progres. - odpowiedział jej chłopak z zaciekawieniem. Wiedział, że Asia do czegoś będzie w tej rozmowie dążyć, nie wiedział jednak do czego. Czekał na rozwój sytuacji. - Wreszcie opanowałeś ten nowy atak? Ten, którego musiałeś użyć na Arileo? - Myślę że umiem go na tyle, że dam radę wykorzystać go w boju, gdy tylko nadarzy się okazja. W sumie, trenowałaś coś od naszego ostatniego, wspólnego wysiłku? - zapytał się Adrian. Postanowił potraktować tą rozmowę jak najbardziej normalnie, mimo iż tak nie było. Trening zdawał się być dobrym pomysłem na temat dyskusji. - W sumie nie. Jutro wezmę się za to porządnie. Będziesz moim sparing partnerem..? - zapytała się Asia. Dziwny ton z jej głosu zaniknął i barwa wróciła do dawnej, standardowej. Adrian to wyczuł. - Jeśli chcesz o coś zapytać, to pytaj dziś, nie przekładaj na jutro. - odpowiedział jej pokrętnie, wyczuwając jej intencje po głosie. Zwrócił też uwagę na to, że ze zdenerwowaniem skubie trawę, czego nigdy nie robiła. - Cholera, czemu ty o to nie zapytasz? - odparła mu głosem pełnym jakieś sugestii, że Dragneel w ogóle wie, o co jej chodzi. Chłopak poczuł się jakby znalazł się w typowej relacji damsko-męskiej, gdzie kobieta każe Bogu ducha winnemu facetowi się domyślić, o co jej chodzi. - Ale o co? Asia, mam pewne przeczucia, ale nie mam pewności. Po prostu pytaj... - odpowiedział jej spokojnie, po czym wziął głęboki wdech. Był zmęczony po treningu. Dziewczyna na chwilę spuściła głowę i przestała skubać trawę, po czym wstała i spojrzała na niebo. Adrian pozwolił jej myśleć, zostawić ją wraz z jej myślą, mimo iż jemu czaszka pękała już z ciekawości i nadziei, że Asia ma na myśli dokładnie to samo, co on. Że czuje to, co gra w jego duszy już od ponad roku, od czasu ich pierwszej wspólnej misji... Nagle dziewczyna usiadła na nowo, tym razem bliżej niego i spojrzała mu w oczy, a on w jej. - Adrian, idioto. Czy ty mnie kochasz? - spytała się go szorstko i lakonicznie. Nigdy wcześniej nie rozmawiali ze sobą na temat uczuć, a mimo to dziewczyna czuła do niego jakiś żal, jakby on miał ją zrozumieć i okazać jakąś empatię, a tego nie robił. - Tak. - odpowiedział krótko Adrian i zaraz potem chciał dokończyć myśl, lecz radosny krzyk Asi nie pozwolił mu na to. Dziewczyna rzuciła mu się w objęcia, zrobiła to jednak na tyle feralnie i niecelnie, że chłopak uderzył głową w wystającą część kory drzewa z dużym bólem; mimo niego, zareagował on tylko na to ciepłym, pogodnym śmiechem. Przytulił do siebie Asię, już nie swoją koleżankę i współpracowniczkę, lecz ukochaną. - Tak długo na to czekałem... - dodał na koniec. ---- Minęła noc, a kalendarz zaczął pokazywać datę drugi styczeń. Słońce zachodziło coraz szybciej, a śnieg zaczął się topić, ale dzięki temu o wiele mocniej się lepił. Ludzie powoli mieli już dość zimna, a dzieciom zabawa puchem powoli się nudziła - wykorzystali już ją do granic możliwości przez ostatnie cztery dni. Kamień, w którym zaklęta była energia magiczna utrzymująca całą tą anomalię powoli tracił swą moc. Wyjątkowo niezadowolona z rozwoju tej sytuacji była Viridi, której chłód odpowiadał, mimo iż ona sama rzadko bawiła się na śniegu. Chciała utrzymania tego zimowego słońca jeszcze przynajmniej przez tydzień, lecz mimo swego stanowiska liderki Rady Magii w mieście nie mogła zmusić Dragonów do kontynuowania tego wszystkiego, zwłaszcza gdy ludzie cieszyli się z powolnych roztopów. Szła przez miasto i oglądała topiący się śnieg, w którym światło nie odbijało się już tak pięknie jak jeszcze dwa dni temu. Wspominała rzeczy, które działy się przez ostatnie pół roku. Mimo tego, była szczęśliwa. Podobnie jak szczęśliwy był Xandred czy Chloe. Życie w mieście było sielanką, o ile tylko ktoś potrafił się w nim odnaleźć. Otworzyła drzwi na działkę, na której śniegu nie było już wcale i zadzwoniła do drzwi. Był to dom Yiki Lairu, a więc to ona je otworzyła. Dziewczyny przywitały się ze sobą, a drzwi zostały zamknięte na nowo. ---- Koniec rozdziału XIV. W następnym rozdziale: Nad Urbem zaczyna widnieć wiosenny krajobraz. Robi się coraz cieplej i bardziej kolorowo, a kilku Dragonów udaje się na ciekawą misję do miasta Gintou. W międzyczasie Yarato i Xandred odkrywają zupełnie nowe techniki podczas treningu, a do miasta przybywa interesująca osoba... <- Poprzedni rozdział // Magia i Krew // Następny rozdział -> Kategoria:Seria Magia i Krew Kategoria:Twórczość użytkownika KutaVifon Kategoria:Rozdziały